Happy Anniversary! x3
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: I didn't know where to put this so I put it here. One-shot story. Enjoy reading.


Carley was watching TV in her flat with a sad look on her face. In a few days, it will be two years since she met Leah on fanfiction and became good friends. She wanted to celebrated the two year anniversary of Friendship, but it wasn't an anniversary without her good friend to celebrate it with. Carley took in a breath of air who hugged her Shrek plushie and softly muttered in a low teary tone...

"Leah...."As tear began to shed, "I wish you were here."

As Carley softly wept on the plushie's head, she heard the door open that made the woman with glasss not move from the position she was in at the moment. She thought it was her mom or dad seeing if she was okay or were going to used her bathroom.

Then, she heard a soft calming voice say, "....Carley" That made Carley look up from her Shrek plushie and up into the dark brown eyes of Leah. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the nineteen-year-old teen walked into the room with something in her hand.

"Hey. Sorry for not letting you know I was coming over. I just had a few things to take care of. I got you something that you might like, though," Leah said handing Carley her gift. Carley looked back up at Leah then back to the still wrapped gift in her hands who was still in a daze at what's going on. "Are you gonna open it?" Carley heard Leah ask as in concerned tone which made the twenty-one year old snap out of her daze and open her present.

It was a Shrek skateboard.

Carley was surprised at what Leah gave her who saw her smile and say, "Sorry, but that's the only thing that had Shrek's face you didn't have so I bought it for you. I hope that's okay with-" Leah's words were cut off by Carley giving her a hug as tears ran down the girl with glasses again.

"Baka. I don't care about the gift," Carley uttered between crying, "As long as you're here, that's all that matters."

Leah didn't know why Carley was crying. All she did was hug her friend back with a smile on her face. Knowing what Carley meant as the woman with glasses continued to cry for what was about a five to six minuted until Carley finally calmed down.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked.

"Better. Sorry about that," Carley said in a steady voice wiping her eyes.

"It's okay. It happens to people all the time," Leah replied, "Anyway, happy that I got you that, though?"

"Oh. Yeah." Carley looks at the Shrek skateboard that's on the foot of her bed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Leah sits on Carley bed again with her legs crossed Indian-style. Her back was against Carley's as the two of them didn't say anything to each other that felt on eternity to them until Leah heard Carley say, "Hey."

".....Yeah?"

Leah turns her head to meet Carley's eyes. They had a slight troubled look that were in them. Then Leah felt Carley lean her back further into hers as Carley spoke, "You'll still be my friend, right? Even if we get older, become adults, and have successful jobs?"

"Yeah, of course we can still be friends. Why are you asking a question like that so suddenly?" Leah wondered who turned her entire body around.

"Well.... you're my best and only friend. And I don't want to do anything that will ruin our friendship in any way," Carley explained to Leah who fully understood and laid her head on her friend's lap.

"Carley, you know I wouldn't do anything like that to you. But we're friends. And we are gonna have fights and arguments about things we don't agree with very well. Like David and I do when we're bored or are trying to get something back that one of use stole from one another. But even so, we'll still be friends," Leah told Carley who lightly nodded her head to what Leah said.

".....I didn't get you anything....."

"Huh?"

"....I said I didn't get you anything....like you did for me."

"It's okay. You can get me something later on if you want. I don't care," Leah said as the two remained quiet again for a while.

Then, Carley spoke, "Yeah, but...." Leah felt a few tears lightly hit her face that made her look up and see Carley crying again. ".... I don't know if you'll be here when I wake up."

"What are you talking about?" Leah said sitting herself back up.

"I'm...I'm afraid if I go to sleep, you'll just leave me all alone. And I don't want to be by myself with any friends. Like I was growing with people judging me because of my physical appearance," Carley said shedding more tears from her eyes, "....I don't know who else to talk if I was alone the way I was. I just-" Then Carley saw tears running down Leah's face which surprised the woman with black and red hair. "Wh-Why are you crying?"

"Because you're crying. And I can't stand to see someone I know cry. Because when that happens, then I start to cry," Leah said as Carley was surprised to hear her dark haired teen say that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Carley said with tears running down her face who saw Leah wipe her eyes before laying back on Carley's lap. "You must think it's dumb of me to cry like this."

"No. You're crying for a reason because of how you feel," Leah said wiping Carley's eyes with her light blue hoody sleeve, "And besides, I won't leave you like that and not tell you where I'm going."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said: We're friends and I would never do anything like that to hurt you."

Carley smiled hearing this as the two were now laying on Carley's bed watching different anime shows on DVD's that Leah bought with her a few months ago. And as the two watched the anime Leah had with her, Carley was bobbing her head up and down in tiredness trying to stay awake. Leah smiled at her friend who was fighting off sleep.

"If you're tired, you know you can go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up since you live in this flat away from your folks," Leah said whose hands were tiredly behind her head.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Beside, I sleep in late on days like this, so don't worry about it." Leah smiled who loudly yawned and felt Carley lay her head on the dark eyed teen's stomach. Hearing the sound of her friend softly singing The Home of The Station by Haku Yowane from Vocaloid, Carley began to feel her eyelids heavily drooping until she was finally asleep.

* * *

*****THUMP!*

"Oww," Carley groaned sitting up from her falling off her bed. She looked around and saw that her friend Leah was no where to be seen. Carley sighed in disappointment. 'I guess it was all a dream.' She stood up and laid herself back on her empty bed.

'Too bad. I wish....Leah was here, though,' Carley thought as a tear ran down her cheek as she began to slowly feel herself drifting back to sleep, '...But...she promised..she wouldn't...'

* * *

Carley shot herself up awake which made her stumble and fall on the ground front first.

"Owww," She grumbled rubbing her nose and face, "Stupid shock." She stands up and hears the sound of water running and somone brushing their teeth. 'It must be Molly since Mom and Dad are taking long in the bathroom again.' She thought until she heard a voice from in the bathroom say...

"Ugh, stupid indigestion," They said that made Carley's eyes widen in delight who saw Leah open and close the bathroom behind her while listening to music on her mp3 player with her earbuds in her ears. "Oh, hey, Carley."

"Uh, hey," Carley said sitting back on her bed, 'She stayed. She actually stayed.'

"What time is it?" Leah wondered.

"About seven o' clock in the morning," Carley replied as Leah yawned and gave the twenty-one year old a tired hug.

"I thought I would get used to the different time zones, but I guess not," She said as Carley hugged Leah back in the return with a smile one her face.

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Uh-huh," Leah lays herself back on Carley's bed. "Wake me up when it's something interesting."

"Okay. I think," Carley said muttering her last statement who saw Leah fall alseep from listening to music on her mp3 player.

Carley watched a few TV shows that were on as she gently ran her fingers through Leah's dark hair who lightly stirred in her sleep like a twelve year old.

An hour or two went by as Leah slowly opened her eyes and lightly muttered, "....Carley?"

Carley looked over and saw Leah's glossy dark brown eyes looking up at her. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go somewhere later on today when I wake up a bit more? You know. For what today is for us?"

Carley lightly smiled who puts Leah's 'Guinness' hat on her head. "Sure."

"Does that mean I can wear a tux?"

"If you want, but a lot of people are going to be staring at you."

"I don't care. It's not like they'll say anything about it."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a bit odd, but it's kind of a gift for my friend. It's like a Friendship Anniversary. I was thinking of something to do/give to her, and this idea came to mind after watching something from Vocaloid.**

**The girl Haku was having a birthday and her friends came and celebrated it with her and she was really happy. And that's where I got this idea from.  
**

**This is my first one-shot fic, so please don't attack me with knives, guns, or any sucky comments.**

**Later. (rides off down hill on bike into the sunset)**


End file.
